1 am Kylux
by KaosCumberbatch
Summary: I don't even know what to put it's just Kylux stuff
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Christing hell, it's been ages since I wrote anything. But I had this idea at 1 am recently and I thought why not publish it so here.

* * *

Hux jolted awake, surprised to see the masked figure standing over him while he slept. He blinked a few times, trying to reacquaint himself with his surroundings.

"Ren..?" He asked in a groggy voice as he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of his bed. "Did something happen?"

The general tried to get up and head towards his wardrobe but he felt a ghostly touch push him back to the bed. He looked up into the deep empty eyes of the mask.

"What?"

"There's something we need to discuss."

The deep voice made Hux shiver. "Uhm… Yes..?"

Kylo sat beside him on the bed and stared through the safety of his mask.

"Would you take that off?" Hux asked quietly, almost afraid of the response.

But Ren quickly obliged and set it gingerly behind him on the pile of sheets.

"Now," said the general. "What was so important that you had to wake me up?"

"Hux…" he said weakly, voice breaking with nervousness.

Hux furrowed his brows and parted his lips to tell Ren just to spit it out but before he could, he felt a pair of warm, plump lips against his own and a gentle hand on the back of his head, encouraging him forward. His eyebrows shot up in surprise but he kept his eyes closed and let his body relax as he fell into the slow motion of the kiss.

Just as he went to place his hand on his superior's cheek, Ren pulled back, leaving Hux in a nervous confusion.

Kylo stood abruptly, put his mask back on and headed for the door.

"Ren, wait!"

He turned, arm outstretched towards Hux who flinched, knowing immediately that this wouldn't turn out so nicely for him.

"You will go back to sleep and forget any of this happened," he said quickly in his deep synthetic voice.

There was a long moment of silence.

"I will go back to sleep and forget any of this happened."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:** I wrote this part at 3 am

* * *

Hux rolled on to his side, pulling the blankets back over his small figure, and closed his eyes. He listened as Kylo left and closed his door and then laid staring at the wall for what seemed like an eternity.

It hadn't worked. The Force hadn't worked. He cautiously brought his fingertips up to his lips and brushed them, closing his eyes with a sigh as he remembered the feel of Kylo's against them.

What would he do? Would he try to hide his thoughts from Ren? What are the chances it would work? Surely he would be a blushing, stuttering mess when he saw him the next morning on the bridge. Ren would know and he would be sure to steal his memory from him this time.

Or he could visit him in his rooms and kiss him so intensely that the poor virgin would be too overwhelmed to ask questions. He could play it off like it was just a one night stand, like Kylo wasn't truly good enough for him in the long run.

Hux rolled to his back and then to his other side, accidentally kicking Millicent three times and apologizing to her twice as many, but he couldn't fall back to sleep no matter how hard he tried.

He huffed in frustration, threw the covers off and stood, grabbing his robe as he rushed out the door towards Kylo's room.

Kylo rolled his eyes at the rough knock on his door and cracked it open. "Yeah?"

He hardly had the time to tell who it was before Hux shoved through the door, grabbed his face and crashed their lips together so hard that Kylo was sure he would have a bruise forming right away.

He quickly swung the door shut and backed Hux into it, pinning him there as he pulled away.

The ginger was panting, his face was as red as his hair and he looked pissed.

"General Hux..?"

"Don't you dare try to take my memories again, you prick."

Kylo began to sweat under his shirt and he felt heat rise from his neck into his cheeks. "I didn't-"

Before he could finish, Hux's lips were on his again, sucking and biting as he tangled his hands in Kylo's hair and pulled on it roughly.

Kylo moaned into the General's mouth and finally let himself kiss back, bringing as much force as Hux had, as he pinned him with his whole body against the door.


End file.
